Tragic Mistake/Gallery
Images madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7696.jpg|Alex's tragic mistake was his ignorance for the life outside the zoo and not realizing how worse his feral instincts would take over due to lack of meat: He learned this through the hard way by biting Marty and chasing his friends until he is stopped by Maurice and Julien. madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-7968.jpg|However, it's not entirely his fauly as Marty also shares the blame: He do wishes to try the life in form of wish to go to the wild, but not concerning his friends' well being, particulary Alex as well as not realizing that the wild is the place where carnivores won't hestitate to devour weaker animals. Padme Amidala crying.jpg|Padmé Amidala crying over Anakin's mistake of joining The Emperor where in doing so, he became the evil Darth Vader. Sadly, Padme's tragic demise that accidentally caused by Anakin's mistake proved to be nothing as the true impact of the said tragic mistake was greater. Kylo impales Solo- Impact of Vader's fall from grace.png|For instance, his actions as Vader are what inspired his grandson Ben to become the evil Kylo Ren. Solo and Leia tries to prevent this by sought for Luke's help, but backfires with him decided to follow Snoke instead, causes massive setback on Luke's effort to revive Jedi order, and later murdered Han Solo in cold blood in spite of initially feels conflicted to do so. File:Spider-man-movie-screencaps.com-4760.jpg|Peter Parker vindictively allows Dennis Carradine to escape with the jerkass wrestling manager's money after the manager cheated him out of the reward money... Spider-man-movie-screencaps.com-4871.jpg|...Then in turn, Peter unknowingly gives the crook an opening to murder his Uncle Ben. However, this incident teaches him that there is responsibilities with his new powers. Hercules crying.jpg|Hercules returns after saving Olympus to find Meg dead after sacrificed her life for him as the act of redeeming herself over her tragic past. Triton's Reaction of his actions.JPG|Triton regretting his tragic mistake of destroying Ariel's grotto, her treasures and the statue of Prince Eric in fit of rage leading ultimately damaging their relationship in the process and leaves her sulking in shame. VLC-2016-05-24-00h00m08s504.jpg|Wyatt realized he was was a show off after he became The Golden W. File:MG5.png|Steven Universe refusing to give the mirror to the Crystal Gems and in blind rage, hits Garnet in argument where by this makes fatal mistake which endangered their friendship. 101-dal-disneyscreencaps.com-5802.jpg|Anita Radcliffe and Roger Radcliffe's tragic mistake of going out for a walk to the park taking Pongo and Perdita with them, that they leave their 15 puppies unprotected, allowing two bandits named Jasper and Horace to steal them, locking Nanny in the closet and sadly watch a sadly and heartbroken Perdita lies down on their empty basket. Never-roar-again-hd_(142).png|Kion's tragic mistake is that he use the Roar of the Elders that defeats Janja and his clans. But he also almost destroy the Pride Lands and shave off Ono's crest feathers. Nakoma comforting Pocahontas.jpg|Nakoma's tragic mistake of sending Kocoum after Pocahontas, resulted in the warrior getting killed by the settler Thomas, John Smith accused of Kocoum's murder, Pocahontas getting harshly blamed for her foolishness causing his death, and even leading to war between the Native Americans and the English Settlers. nightmare-christmas-disneyscreencaps.com-7497.jpg|Jack Skellington's tragic mistake after he ruined Christmas. IMG_8774.JPG|Hope and Ben realize that Lois Griffin is right about modern medicine being part of the lord's will and realizing just how much they've endangered their son, they decide to do the right thing for themselves and their children. S2e10 rick concludes.png|Rick Sanchez realizes his past actions won't let his family return to earth because he is wanted by the Galactic Federation. IMG_2205.JPG|Shadow realize that Chris is right about him since he know that Maria did want him to save the earth which it shed him into tears Tarzan-disneyscreencaps com-7476.jpg|Tarzan's tragic mistake of bringing the humans to the gorillas, caused him to fight Kerchak just to protect his new friends, only to betray their family and disobey Kerchak's orders to protect their family, leading to him renouncing his membership to the gorilla family, which later leads to Clayton betraying him and trapping the gorillas. IMG_0090.JPG|Rex's tragic mistake that he doesn't want to hurt anyone in his blood thirsty actual form of T-Rex which leads Louie to calm him down and explain him it wrong to bully someone or kill someone which makes him revert back to himself. 9.23.png|Cameron Corduroy Wilkins' tragic mistake when he refuses to trust Alejandro that in one of his friends was gravely misplaced, by Mike's alternate personality Mal. Chipwrecked-disneyscreencaps.com-7709.jpg|Simon's tragic mistake that Jeanette and him are dating like who was altered by a spider bites and Brittany told him that Jeanette has been taken by Zoe. Sobbing Professor Utonium, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup.PNG|Professor Utonium, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are sobbing for their tragic mistake of their robotic car. Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 12.08.21 PM.png|Andy's toys made a tragic mistake when they threw Woody off the moving truck to think he threw RC off when he was only trying to get Buzz Lightyear. File:ChannelChasersPt3-066.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Turner realizing their tragic mistake of punishing Timmy for vandalizing their house after discovering that he had been framed by Vicky and learning that Timmy was right about her. bandicam 2018-05-20 13-20-34-930.jpg|K.O realizing his tragic mistake of breaking open a sealed door to a secret cave filled with Glorbs, which is what Shadowy Figure had planned, while trying to help Mr. Gar on a stakeout. XY133_5.png|Alain looking over Lumiose City after realizing his tragic mistake and the consequences of his actions for letting Lysandre manipulating him for gethering the Mega Evolution energy for his scheme to controll Zygarde and recreating a new, beautiful world for Team Flare emperors-new-groove-disneyscreencaps.com-6262.jpg|Kuzco overhearing Yzma and Kronk discussing that they are seeking to kill him just as Pacha had warned him, and now he realizes he just sent his only friend away for nothing. Vlcsnap-2018-06-27-08h21m19s204.png|Cera sadly realizing how her ego got the best of her and got her humiliated by the others for going the wrong way. Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 12.03.04 PM.png|Shelia Broflovski's tragic mistake when she shot Terrance and Phillip in the head and she summoned Satan and Saddam Hussein from Hell on Earth. up-disneyscreencaps.com-2042.jpg|Carl Fredricksen assaults a construction worker for damaging his mailbox and is branded a "public menace". prince-of-egypt-disneyscreencaps.com-3572.jpg|Moses stares in horror at the Egyptian guard he accidentally killed while trying to stop him from brutally whipping an elderly Hebrew slave. Videos Transformers Animated The End of Blurr|Blurr's tragic mistake of encountering Longarm Prime on his way back to the Cybertron Elite Guard, as Longarm reveals himself to be a disguised Shockwave and seemingly kills the speedy Autobot. I Was Wrong Adventure Time Cartoon Network|Finn singing about his tragic mistake to listening his way,but he hurting a tree stump with sigh, he let a talking bush without leafs and hurting a hairy man's wife UP Mailbox Scene 1440p HD|Carl Fredricksen attacks a construction worker, and is branded a "public menace". Category:Galleries